


myth ✩ o.sh

by wushixun (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 70's AU??, Drug use + mention but nothing too serious?, F/M, Highkey inspired by Leon the professional, This isn't happy fic, a cesspool of lana del rey references :))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wushixun
Summary: ❝can’t keep hanging onto all that’s dead & goneif you built yourself a mythyou'd know just what to give❞— ๑ ; beach house ₊˚.༄a 17-year-old girl wants to avenge her family for being slain on a friday evening, & seeks her "cleaner" neighbor for help.[set in 1974.]





	1. ≡ myth

**Myth**  
o.sh  
  
sehun-oc fanfiction;  
beach house inspired.  
  
© [song](https://youtu.be/FuvWc3ToDHg) ; beach house  
  
© story ; wushixun  
  
**Disclaimer!**  
The people in this story are  real people but they do not belong to me sadly. And the title is a song that I also don't own, because I suck. Furthermore, this story I wrote myself & claim the plot but mind you it's going to be pretty crusty since I'm not such a great writer. Yet I do have fun writing, so here goes nothing.

**© 2018**


	2. ≡ prologue; she's so lovely

**[3rd]**

Wednesday afternoon was bright & sun-drenched, with the sun rays hitting the two backs under carelessly. The two friends were both in their hiding place, as they called it, & no one only but them knew where it was located. One of them tapped their foot in vexation while the other kneeled down before something.

"Hyojong, are you done staring at your plant?" Amara took notice of the crouching boy, whose eyes were focused on his yellow pot. The name 'Hyojong' was decorated on the side of the pot with used chalk in a haste manner when he planted the seed one day.

"I want to make sure it grows." His honeyed voice continued, "I really care about it." Extending his arm outwards, the boy set aside the chipped watering can a few inches beside his plant. The boy found an interest in how beautiful life is recently, despite it's hard to swallow pill of betrayals & death.

"Well it won't grow if you keep on staring. You'll jinx it or something." She puffed, tugging each of her dark braids gently that reached the tips of her shoulders in slight annoyance. Amara could understand his care, but thought he was too infatuated with seeing results. "You can't rush everything..." She murmured to herself silently over the sizzling skies.

The blonde furrowed his brows as his mind processed what he caught her say. After a momentary silence he spoke. "...You're right." As his eyes took one last glance at the flower pot, he wished in his mind that it grow soon & took a deep breath.

He stood up, meeting eyes with Amara's scintillating ones. "Let's come back here tomorrow & check up on it." Her dulcet was always full of vivid tone, to which always soothed Hyojong. It reminded him why he instantly connected to her when he first met her.

Being quiet had it's perks, but also a down-side. He found it difficult to speak his thoughts to others. And that's how the torture at school began. The two spent time together though, & developed a bond being the two _persona_ _non_ _grata_ of the entire school.

"Okay." He hummed in response.

Amara quickly followed beside him walking in a nonchalant pace similar to the blonde.

Passing through all the tree branches & hearing the the rustling sound of their own footsteps, the two had finally made it out of the mead.

Setting foot onto the concrete sidewalk, Amara spoke once again. "I'm in the mood for some flipsticks Hyojong." She adverted her face to the boy who listened quietly. "How about we go to the candy shop?"

He smiled at the thought of her suggestion, replying as his cheeks tinted rouge. "Alright." He graciously said, "But you can't eat too many."

◛ ࿐*:･

Walking out of the candy shop were a contended pair, with wide grins painted on their lips. Amara held a small brown bag, which stored her flipsticks of various flavors. She examined her bag once again, peeking inside it like it were a secret drug of some sort no one was supposed to know about. A small laugh slipped from her lips at the thought. _Watermelon, cherry, banana, apple,....okay_ , she mentally noted, _I'm ready for a sugar rush when I need it._

Just as Amara was in her thoughts, she realized the boy didn't have any. "Hyojong, are you sure you don't want to take some with you?" She offered, concerned he didn't eat one yet.

"No, it's fine....I—I already have my own cherry sours." He tried to reply casually. Although inside, his heart was doing summersaults, delighted by just hearing the girl.

Noticing how the sun was beginning to set, Hyojong wondered how long had they spent at the candy shop.

"Hey Amara," Hyojong slowed down his steps as he asked to the girl beside him, "Do you know what time it is?"

The smile she had suddenly wore off at his question.

"...I....don't know." She found herself become a mess inside her mind with every best her heart took. Her parents always wanted her home before sundown, it was one strict rule she always followed. She didn't know why but she never questioned it.

_"Get home by 6, you hear me? I don't want to make you learn a lesson again, now do I?"_

The stern voice of her father rummaged in her brain, making the girl's stomach turn. Amara's father has always been strict to her, ever since she can remember. Never has he once showed tenderness to his own daughter nor would've he cared to do so. In fact not to just her but her older brother Sanha as well. The man spent most of his time drinking once he got home from work which was being a restaurant cook for hours, & often dubbed 'monster' by his own. He was the head of the house, you couldn't defy him. Unless, you wanted to learn a lesson. One that would leave bruises bigger than a plate & mentally scarred for who-knows-how-long.

"I—I've got t—to get home!" The girl stammered, "I—I'll see you tomorrow Hyojong!"

Before Hyojong could bid her goodbye, she was already gone, hot on her heels to race home. The wind collided against her balmy skin with her chest heaving up & down from the run. She could only see blurred figures as she held on securely to her bag-filled flipsticks, having frantic thoughts fill her mind. _Oh no_ , she thought, _father's going to get angry at me,....again...._

As the adrenaline rushed through her veins, Amara ran as fast as her legs could.

After many turns & passing several streets down for what seemed endless to the Amara, she had finally made it to her home, burnt out by that quick run, but made it.

Shifting to her flushed knees & taking a few breaths to regain herself, she looked down at her neighbor's house on the right, & managed to notice someone was outside on the porch.

Clearing her vision, Amara blinked several times until she could recognize that figure watering their flowers & on such warm evening. He did it every day. It was Sehun, the kind next-door neighbor who always allowed Amara to pet his Bichon & participate in small talk. She had befriended him, yet sometimes wanted to be more than a friend. Amara found it fun to earnestly fantasize about it & what'd they do together, but knew it would only be left at that figment. Still she likes to try even if it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, behind her father's back.

 _No one in this whole community has a perfect everything like him_ , Amara told herself, _not to mention altruistic._

Forgetting her worries in a second & threat of her father, an idea abruptly formed in her mind. Looking down at her hand, she smiled at the bag. "Oh just giving him one won't do no harm." Amara told herself, convincing.

Straightening her back to seem poise & pushing her loose hairs behind her ears, Amara dusted her skirt, hoping to be presentable enough. Plastering a smile across her face, she paced hurriedly to the neighbor.

"Sehun!" Amara waved her hand as she tried to make the male notice her.

Upon hearing the radiant voice of the girl, Sehun turned around completely from the white porch, meetings eyes with her's. Once he saw her smile, he set down the green watering can to approach the saccharine Amara. Walking down the three stairs worth, he couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked at the very moment. Rose tinted cheeks glistening, exhibiting a toothy grin, & looking like she had just ran a mile only made him chuckle, unconsciously noticing how his heart rate sped up every step he took nearing the girl. To him she secretly meant harmless allure.

_She's so lovely._

"Huh? What are you laughing about?" Amara raised a brow, leaning over the cream-painted fence.

_Everything about her._

"Just about how pleasant you are."

Her cheeks turned dangerously florid to his response. Amara usually failed miserably at making herself be noticed, this was a first. "O—oh...?" She tried to think of a retaliation, furrowing her brows."Well that's what I like to hear." She internally groaned once those words slipped out of her mouth. _Not cool, Amara! Not cool at all!_ She took a breath before looking down at her hand to open the bag she held. Picking up a flipstick, she told Sehun, "Stick out your hand." He did so,  & in return an cherry-flavored flipstick fell onto his hand gently.

"I figured old people forgot how sweet taffy is, so I did you a favor Sehun. You're welcome." Biting her lip, she calmed herself to prevent a laugh from slipping. The girl loved poking about his age, making him insecure but he played it off as satire.

"What?" He gasped, "I'm not old! 28 is _not_ old." He stated matter-of-factually as he crossed his arms. With narrowing eyes at her hazel ones, he gave in, smiling at how she adverted her eyes in embarrassment.

"It is so in my world." Amara spoke up, also crossed her arms. She looked up to the man signaling she wasn't giving up to whatever it was they were doing. "Gosh, I may have forgotten to bring something for Vivi."

"It's okay," Sehun replied, "Vivi isn't a fan of sweets. But you can bring more for me, I wouldn't object."

"Hm, sounds like a plan." She grinned, her hands pressing onto the fence silently. "You know, I—"

"Amara!" An angry voice shouted towards the two, who turned their heads from where it came from. As soon as Amara saw her father with arms crossed, piercing a glare at the two, she felt her heart drop to her feet. Her father, hard-faced stood on the door frame. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead by his.

"That's my father, I've got to get going." Her perceptible whisper was mixed with dour. She adverted her gaze, eyes fixated onto the concrete sidewalk. "Goodbye." Is the last thing she said before heading to her own home.

Sehun couldn't help but notice how petrified the girl's face was as she opened the iron gate & scurried into her home. Tears glossed her eyes but she seemed to hold them back from streaming down her face. He couldn't forget that sight.

Amara's father gave one more glare to Sehun before slamming the door shut.

_All I have to do, is stay away from you._

Holding the flipstick the girl gave to him, he decided to head inside his own home, too.

_But I can't seem to even do that._

The stygian-haired man couldn't help but think of Amara, he knew her father abuses her. He wants to interfere yet doesn't think he's in the place to do so. It didn't stop there, she swam in his thoughts that evening.

  
"Ow!" Amara cried out as she felt her father's harsh grasp on her left arm. It stung her skin incredibly, like a ball & chain type of pain that lingered even after. She was familiar with the feeling all too well, but no matter how many times she felt it, she just couldn't get used to it. She never could.

"What the hell are you doing talking to the neighbor?!" He shouted at her face, causing Amara to flinch & turn away instinctively.

"I—I was ju—just talking—" Her trembling voice was cut off by the man she very much feared.

"Don't give me that excuse!" She winced as she felt his grip tighten, to which she let go of her bag. "You're being a little whore, flirting with anyone in sight!"

"No, father! Let me expl—"

She fell silent as she felt a crimson tinge on her cheek due to the impact of the slap her father gave her. "This is for being 20 minutes late Amara." His poisoned words never stopped flowing out of his mouth, hurting the girl continuously. "And this is just the beginning..." Tears now streamed down her face as she heard those mortifying words. Those words she always heard before her father hurts her.

"P—please," Amara heard her brother Sanha's voice not far behind her, "Please leave her alone."

"Shut up. Go back to your room before you're next." Their father growled. "Go!" He yelled, making Sanha run back to his room, helpless with a grim taste in his mouth for he knew what was going to happen to his sister next.  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A slightly darker version of Léon: The Professional)


	3. ≡ 1; better times

**[A]**

Waking up to the sound of ruffled voices downstairs was a usual thing for me. I knew whose voices they belonged to, to the point where I couldn't bear it. Voice filled with rage & the other with indignation, but did they ever think about how those actions affected me? Or Sanha? Mom was the only one of the two who at least showed some care. Hell, anyone but father, I can say.

I want to know what made my father have this burning hatred for me. I'd like to think it was the alcohol that took every one of his brain cells towards that direction, but nonetheless I remain here.

_Bruised & scarred._

Wearing my plaid & white school uniform, I stood before my room's mirror in the morning wake. My eyes suffocated onto my thistle-colored cheek. _If only I had makeup, I wouldn't have a problem concealing the darn bruise. At least it is nothing too grand, & I'll only get just a few looks here & there—_

I snapped out of my thinking once I heard the door slam loudly, & I instantly had high hopes it would be father. He usually leaves earlier than the rest of us, & what confirmed it next was the total silence from downstairs.

Checking the clock, I decided it was perfect time to go downstairs & eat breakfast before heading out.

Setting my hair loose, I tried my best to cover my cheeks, puffing the strands of hair. After I picked up my school books from the counter & headed down.

Upon opening the door, I saw Sanha rushing downstairs. It took me a moment to realize the reason why he had done so. Once the sweet smell wrapped around my head & played with my senses, I dashed downstairs. 

"Sanha!" I shouted as I caught his face stuffed with pancakes.

In return he gave a half-smile, shrugging his shoulders, to which I let out a heartfelt laugh. He could be so funny sometimes. It was the usual race for pancakes, mom made such good pancakes we often fought to be the first served, or at least downstairs. This time Sanha may have won, but don't worry, I know for sure next time I'll win.

Setting down my books on the table, I adverted my gaze to mom, who had her back facing me. She seemed to be washing some plates in the sink. Hearing the water run, I slowly stepped beside her.

Even observing her facial features, I could tell she was worn out. The eye bags & downcasted weary eyes that hid something behind them only reminded me of how unhappy she'd been.

"Good morning." I said quietly. I took notice of how her lips curved up into a smile once she heard my greeting. "Good morning honey." She replied, "Eat some pancakes before you leave, okay? Don't want you to get a stomach ache or something."

I nodded in response, opening the upper cabinet to chose a China plate. As I lifted my arm, I froze once my mother's voice spoke up. "I heard what your father did to you yesterday."

I felt my throat get caught up. _Who told her? Why would they tell her?_ She already has enough problems of her own. It's not like I'm the _only_ one being hurt by dear father.

"Who told you?" My hand lowered.

"That's not the point." She said firmly. I watched her intently as she dried her hands with a wash cloth. Turning her body to face me completely once she was done, she eyed my colored cheek. "I set a pair of spoons in the freezer last night. Put them on your cheek for a few minutes, it should lessen the color." This time, her smile was a weak one. "I know your father isn't the best, that's why you should try to get off his radar. Although the neighbor is quite handsome you shouldn't risk it Amara. Not to mention his age."

"I was just late for a few minutes, I swear. I don't know why he's so strict on the curfew." I leaned against the white-tile counter, crossing my arms. "Why do we have to be back here so early anyways? It's always been like this, but I never understood why." My eyes focused on my mom's, who tensed in her place. It only made me even more curious to see her smile dissolve into a thin line. She tightened her lips, as if to hide something.

"...T—the spoons." She turned around abruptly, as if to avoid what I said. That only made me question this situation more.

It had been like this, every since I remember. Me & Sanha had to be home by six. Always. No exceptions, ever. I went with the same regulation, same curfew every day. Weekends too. Only until yesterday as I stared at my room's ceiling, I began to think of it. In the end as I drifted to sleep by the wind's hum outside my window, I wanted to know why.

And I should start to _now_.

"Y'know," I stood up from the counter, "I suddenly lost my appetite. Spoons too. I'll get going now." Picking up my books hastily, I decided it was best to be left alone. Or away from this house. Realization is suddenly starting to hit me smack in-between my face. I've never payed attention to it, but there's many unspoken stuff around this house, for who-knows how long. Why am I only noticing this now? _How strange._

"Amara, wait!"

Feeling the frigid of the door knob onto my hand, I stopped. Turning my face over to my mom, waiting for her. "Yes?" I asked.

Silence seemed to envelop the room for a moment. Her facial features slowly went soft as she fumbled with her hands.

"Be careful." She smiled, walking near until she reached her arms open for a hug. Her warmth soon fell onto me. "There may be something's you don't know yet, but they're for your own safety. And Sanha's." Her voice lowered, almost as if pleading her next words, "Just _please_ , don't ever forget I love you."

I didn't realize how much those words meant to me. "I love you too mom." She had always told me that she loves me, but today, somehow, I just felt more different about it.

Bidding my mom goodbye & to the pancake-filled Sanha, I opened the door to the be greeted by harsh wind sending shivers down my legs.

 _It's too darn cold_ , I thought to myself. I looked up at the sky, noticing the grey cloud-full shades above me. This weather really is strange, first sunny & now cold.

Groaning, I walked past the porch & down the stairs thinking if I should stop by my & Hyojong's secret place to check up on his plant. _He really has taken a liking to it, & as his best friend that plant should also be my prority too. _Slowly walking, I still thought a few ideas. _How about I go to Hyojong's house & walk with him to school instead—_

"Amara!"

Being bursted out of my thoughts, I turned to my left to the source of the resplendent voice.

Meeting eyes with the heavenly creature, I had to blink several times to make sure it was him. I was right, it was an angel himself. Smiling, & having this radiant glow that seemed to make everything around him, including me, delightful. I think I even saw a halo right above his perfectly-shaped head.

"Why are you so _happy_ Hunhun?" I emphasized, opening the iron gate trying to snap out of my trance he caused me.

"Because the first person I see today is you." Sehun's tantalizing voice doused in honey was music to my ears, & suddenly I found my own feet wandering to his side.

"Glad to hear." I managed to say, despite feeling my chest tight & cheeks florid with color.

"Oh?" His tone of voice changed, & so did his expression. "What happened to your cheek?"

His body turned to face me, while I backed away. Tensing in my spot, I let out a brittle laugh. "Y—you won't believe what happened yesterday....." My thoughts wandered off as I saw his brows crease in concern, waiting for me, "I tripped as I went down the stairs. I landed on my face." I continued, "It was awfully funny, I couldn't stop laughing afterwards!" My hands gripped onto the sides of my books harshly, as I grinned. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not, Amara."

My smile didn't leave as I disn't back down my first claim, "I did trip."

"Why don't I don't believe you?" His voice was now persistent, & I felt his warm hand brush against my bruised cheek, "It's still swollen."

I winced, feeling a sharp tinge on my cheek. Grimacing, I mustered up the courage to speak up. "...S—sorry..But I....." But, my voice came out small, like a mumbled string of words.

I heard a deep sigh, "You know, you're a bad liar. But that isn't the matter right now." Feeling his pair of hands take ahold of my shoulders, Sehun directed me diligently towards his home. "As a good fellow neighbor, it is my duty to make sure you go to school without a noticeable bruise." His voice changed once again to a benevolent tone, "It's an unwritten rule, you know."

I was quiet, for embarrassment was now all over my face.

One word went through my mind: _Godsend_.

Not like I really cared how I went, it's not like those idiots at school deserve to see me at my best, but if Sehun says I shouldn't go with this bruise, then I shouldn't.

  
My mind went blank as soon as I took notice of how elegant Sehun's home was like. The interior was very modern with neutral colors onto every wall & finery. The only brighter shade was the grey morning light seeping through the sand-colored curtains. This was the first time I've ever entered into Sehun's home, & already I am in awe.

My eyes traveled everywhere in my stance, from his neatly organized kitchen to the taupe coffee table stacked with a few magazines; then stopped once they met a cute bichon's.

"Vivi!" I shouted in excitement once I saw him sitting on the wooden floor, looking up. His tail wagged once he looked up to see me.

Setting my books on the coffee table, I kneeled down to the soon jumping Vivi.

"Such a nice house you have, Vivi." I cooed, patting his fluffy head.

"Ah yes, Vivi does such hard work to pay the bills." Sehun mused, walking over into the hallway. Ignoring his remark, my hand gently petted Vivi as he stood in his spot.

Inhaling the fresh scent of vanilla in the air, I took one more glance around, thinking how could he afford all of this. The clothes that dressed Sehun seemed like branded posh, he owned a warm home that's adorned with flowers outside, a lovely pet to accompany him, & so many other things I probably don't know about. The vary idea of what other important items he may have absorbed my mind as I slowly petted Vivi.

"Amara," I heard Sehun's voice & the sound of thin heels against the wood near making me snap out of my daze, "Sit on the couch."

Standing up hurriedly, I pulled my skirt down as I seeped into the tan couch, hands on knees. My eyes followed his right hand, which held a bottle.

"This cream works quick." Sehun kneeled in front of me, lifting up the bottle to show me, "I've used it."

Watching him closely pour the lotion onto the palm of his hand, a sudden thought rushed into my mind making me redden. _H....he's going to touch my face!_

"I—I—I can do it myself, thank you very much!" I shouted abruptly.

"What?" He lifted a brow as he eyed me, "But you just touched Vivi."

"That's no problem, I could wash my hands." I hastily said, adverting my gaze from his for a little.

"No." His voice was nonchalant in response, "I already washed mine." I sulked internally as he set down the bottle.

"I won't hurt you or anything, gosh." Sehun quietly mumbled, extending his hand, pulling the strands of hair earlier I used trying to cover my bruise.

Furrowing his brows in concentration, Sehun lifted up his fingers. I flinched once his fingers made contact with my swollen check. My lips turned into a thin line to keep me from cursing as I looked up at the ceiling.

"It'll burn the first few seconds, that just means it's taking effect." Feeling his fingers gently circle my cheek only made me tense, the heat arising from my cheeks onto my ears. The place was silent, the only things being heard were faint breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sehun finally spoke up. "All done." Once he shifted from his spot in front of me, I threw my back onto the couch to get some space between us. I closed my eyes relieved, thinking about anything that came into my mind.

"Amara."

"...Yes?" I slowly sat up at the sound of Sehun's voice. I met eyes with his intently.

"Answer me honestly, who gave you the bruise." His fervent expression made it difficult for me, more than it should've. I just hesitated more. _I want you to know the truth, it's just—_

"It's okay, you can trust me." His voice softened. Again, I adverted my eyes to my knees, feeling the words unable to push through. It was like a stone stuck down my throat. Through the bleak momentary silence which lasted a few minutes, he stood up, a sigh leaving his lips. Sitting down next to me, Sehun crossed his arms.

"I—I just...." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to tell you." I admitted, "I really do. But I just can't yet..."

"Tell me when you're ready then." He turned to me, "I'm just afraid you'll tell me once it's too late."

◛ ࿐*:･

Sitting in the car with my books on my lap, I stared at the window catching glimpses of the passers by. In silence, my mind was deciphering whether I should've told Sehun the truth. But if I did, what then? It would've made no difference.

".....Is this the street, or....?"

Hearing Sehun's voice, I snapped back to reality. Looking ahead, I noticed we were almost near my school. Thankfully.

"Yeah, it is. Just go left & then a few blocks ahead there's my school." I reassured. Just then I had realized we hadn't talked much during the ride, so I decided to spark up a last minute conversation. _Wouldn't hurt to lighten up just a bit, would it?_

"I want to know more about you," I said just as my mind came up with an idea. "How about I ask you a question & then you can ask me one?"

"Okay." He nodded, still keeping his eyes on the road.

I already had a question I wanted to ask him that was in the back of my mind. Before I was too shy & couldn't find the right time to ask. I took another look at him intently. "What do you do for a living?"

Sehun seemed bewildered by my question, tightening his grip on the wheel. "Was it a question I shouldn't have asked?" I studied his perplexed face.

"No, it's...." His voice paused for a while then he smiled. "..Fine. What I do involves... _people_."

"People?" I lifted a brow.

"Yeah, certain kind of people." His smile faded, "I handle it fairly well. Quick & easy."

"So you work in a huge company or something?" I asked.

"No no, it's not like that. I get paid well though, so I kept it." He glanced over, "Why do you think I have nice things?"

"Oh." I reminded myself that he was the nice rich neighbor while my family was....the complete _opposite_.

"Now I've got a question for you." Sehun relaxed the grip of hands on the wheel, sheepishly grinning.

It probably might be a 'what do you want to do in the future?' question. Just the thought of it made me want to roll my eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Immediately I bursted out in laughter to hide my embarrassment that was evident on my cheeks. _What kind of question is that?_ He does knows ways to perplex me. "No way!" I cupped my cheeks to let out a few mumbles. "... _Unless_ if you count David Cassidy."

"It wouldn't be fun without a rival I guess." He mused.

The aftermath was a few minutes of awkward silence between both of us & I wanted to shout out the top of my lungs, still unbelieving about this situation.

***


	4. ≡ 2; trauma

**[A]**

I'm not exactly sure how to describe school. For others school is a pain, but you end up adjusting to it after a while. Not for me, especially with the fact that me & Hyojong are always alienated by the rest of the idiots here. Being singled out isn't something you'd want in a school like this. See, they make your life even more of a living hell. If they didn't ignore you, it's not for a bright reason. Either to bully or other ways like spreading rumors about said person, or in my case, people.

"Amara." Hyojong's voice made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said as we walked over to the lunch tables.

"Jackson & his friends, 3 o'clock, don't look." His low voice came closer to me as well as his body protectively by my side.

I groaned internally, _what does he want now?_

"I'll do the talking." Hyojong added, before shutting his mouth hearing footsteps near.

"Hey you two shits!" Jackson shouted, leaning onto both of us as he hugged each of our shoulders. "What's going on today?"

"Nothing, go away." Hyojong told Jackson nonchalantly.

"I wasn't asking you, twat. I was asking her...." From the corner of my eye I noticed Jackson's face turned to mine, & he neared his face. I rolled my eyes trying to keep my thoughts to myself. "Holy shit, Amara! Did someone kick your pretty face or what?!" I flinched as I felt a pair of fingers run down my back, tensing. "It's okay, I'll make it _better_...." The words I wanted to yell were stuck in my throat, like they floated silently in the middle of the ocean that was my fabricated power. _"What did I really expect from the weaker sex?"_ As my father would say.

Hyojong managed to catch the sight of it & pushed Jackson off, taking my hand without saying a word. I didn't even need to see his face to know he was infuriated as we hastily left. I was was too filled with fury, albeit feeling pathetic for not being able to stand up for myself....Even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference, just be more problems stacked on top of the others.

"I'll see you later, pretty face!" I heard Jackson yell from afar, but I didn't react to it.

From the silence, I could hear my own heartbeat against my chest. It was the only thing reminding me that I'm alive. _Sometimes I wish I was dead._

"I would've punched his face, but I don't want you to see that." Hyojong finally spoke up. I tried my best to smile at him.

◛ ࿐*:･

**[3rd]**

Midday in their living room sat Sehun polishing his Beretta 93 with a piece of cloth. Beside him are his other prized possessions, all curdled in a padded box for no one to see other than him & the ones he took out before knowing what hit them.

A few minutes after he felt satisfied with the result, the pistol was put away. Sehun stood up heading over the counter to open a pack of Marlboro, lighting it before placing it between his lips.

He was interrupted by a loud thud from outside & the dark-eyed man headed over to the sheer covered window, to push it over slightly taking notice of what, or more like, who it was. As the Marlboro hung loosely against his lips, he focused on what was happening on the neighbor's house.

Amara's mother looked extremely nervous as she stood before the entrance door, talking to a man in a tan suit before her; Sehun took notice of how she fumbled with her fingers, trying to do something that may bring her relief. Beside her were two other men, making no effort to hide their weapons. Seeing this, Sehun wondered why would those people be there. And as if it seemed like a play, Amara's father came into sight. _Right on time_ , Sehun thought as he saw the old man get off the car, _This is about to get interesting._

He didn't have much remorse for the girl's father because he knew he abused his own family but felt slightly for her mother out of the two. All these men armed, near her. They could take her away with a pull of the trigger.

Amara's father came out of the car holding something enveloped in a brown bag. Sehun mainly focused on him, because he always showed this tough side to him, especially yesterday but today the old man reminded Sehun of a cowered dog with it's tail in-between it's legs.

As soon as the man in the tan suit turned around, Sehun's jaw fell slightly. He noticed that face & eccentric mannerism from anywhere. _Yongguk_ , the name came into Sehun's mind. He was too shocked at the moment, but couldn't take his eyes off the scene. There must be a reason why he's here with those men. Only one.

The old man once he was near handed the brown bag to Yongguk who wore a wide smile. He inspected it inside & he seemed displeased. Amara's mother had panic on her face, not knowing where look.

Even Sehun felt a little tense in his place although he had no right to. _What kind of parents would store cocaine for crooked DEA agents? Right in their family's home._ Was all that ran through his mind  & he had to remind himself he wasn't in the place to do or say anything. But he knew ultimately nothing good will come out of it.

◛ ࿐*:･

It was about 5:15 pm when Amara stood outside the doors of her own home, flinching when she heard the door shut behind her harshly. The girl could hear her own mind pound against her skull, feeling the hot blood trickle from her nose. No tears brimmed her eyes, she fought them back with all her might like usual.

Amara strides slowly in her red gingham dress relieved to be out of that school uniform. She had finished her homework & done her chores. But it isn't enough for her father. She doesn't know what he wants, but the girl doesn't care anymore.

Amara walks unsure of where she's going, wherever her feet take her she lastly decided. The cherry-colored ribbons in her hair play with the wind enveloped by the peaceful silence she doesn't dare ruin. She opened the iron gates that led her on the street, quietly. As she turned left the girl was startled by the sound of barking. Amara immediately turned to the source of it, seeing the Bichon Vivi wearing a navy leash on the porch. Without surprise, her eyes trailed up to the owner, who was holding the leash as he said walking towards her, "Maybe you should stop tripping from the stairs so much." Without saying another word, Sehun handed her a napkin over the white fence.

"Thank you." She took it without hesitation & cleaned her lips, afterwards nose. Amara's eyes checked her dress & luckily it was safe. "Is it always like this or does it get easier when you're older?" Her voice calmly asked.

"It's always like this. Just have to deal with it." And with that, he opened the gate to let Vivi out first.

"And where are you going?" Amara went quickly beside Sehun, interested.

"The park, Vivi needs a walk." Sehun paused before glancing over at the girl beside him, "You can come too if you'd like."

"I'd love that! Especially since my father kicked me out, at least until 6. He's complicated. Took one look at me & got infuriated." Amara puffed, crossing her arms, "I can't even wear anything that'll make me feel pretty at this point. I even did all my chores, all my homework. Ridiculous, right?"

"Very ridiculous." Sehun agreed, "And I think you look more than pretty in it."

Amara mentally took a step back, _sweet Jesus another compliment in a day._ Feeling her cheeks burn, Amara's hazel eyes looked up at the cloudless blue sky before mentally thanking God. Once she was done, she continued with a heartfelt smile. "Thanks, I always try despite the scary times."

The two slowed down their pace as they continued talking, savoring the moment they were expiriencing. They felt some sort of ease; hearing the rustle of Honeylocust trees, feeling shoes silently against the old pavement. The mild wind gently hitting their skin made them wish life would always be this peaceful.

***


	5. ≡ 3; how was your day?

**[3rd]**

The sun was beginning to set under the cerulean sky, with the white ash trees singing their song with the wind. While they did, black cherry trees that surrounded the park seemed to be making their own song beside the birds inside nests attending to the newly bloomed family they each had.

The hyper children ran around the playground playing the old-time game of "tag, you're it", yelling at the top of their lungs like their very own life depended on it. Whilst they enjoyed making memories, their mothers talked to each other exchanging in social gatherings with the usual talk of gossip & rumors surrounding the community on the park tables.

All the women listened closely to the conversation about the local priest supposedly having relations with an unknown woman; all heard intently, except for one brunette. Her dark eyes travelled to two people from afar over her thick glasses garnering her attention, noticing how friendly they seemed with each other. Her eyes darted to the young girl in the red checkered dress smiling & then to the man beside her. Her eyes never left them, engrossed in her descry. The woman had seen them before; the girl with her angry father, & the man with that white bichon who usually was reserved to himself, but never _with_ each other. The two seemed different in age  & wealth, the brunette found it interesting to see the pair.

Sitting on a park bench just far enough from the playground where the children played endlessly, the two sat down at a close distance. The woman staring at them pushed her glasses up her nose bridge, closely observing how the girl in red laughed heartedly from her chest.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her child came running to her from the green slides.

"What is it honey?" Blasé, she looked down at her boy who always wore a wide toothy smile.

"I need to go pee-pee."

And with that the little one pulled on his mother's hand, insisting they go to the restroom. The woman got up & held hands with her son, forgetting about the pair.

◛ ࿐*:･

"Must be nice having a pet." Amara said softly, squirming when the bichon brushed against her leg. "We can't have any, dad says it's not allowed."

"It wouldn't hurt to sneak one in." Sehun looked over at her, hoping she'd notice the playful tone in his voice.

"You're wrong there, it most definitely would." She scoffed, trying to hide her forlorn emotions.

A long peaceful silence followed after that; Amara bit her bottom lip, determining whether she should tell the truth to him for the moment felt right. It was in the back of her mind all day & she needed to assure a sense of relief being able to confess " _my father treats me like run out shoe_ ", to sugarcoat it more so, to someone. And Sehun seemed like someone ethical who wouldn't normally act on emotions from what she observed.

It had always been a burden for her. From what she called home although it didn't exactly feel like it. She always been out of place.

Closing her eyes & taking a deep breath, Amara thought about all she had to live up to this point. Envisioning the memories made, she found unusual comfort in the sound of the rustling trees.

"I'm fed up with my dad." She finally spoke with that frantic timid voice of hers turning into desperate ache. "I'm fed up with him thinking he's _entitled_ to hit me, hit my mom. I'm fed up with being someone but myself in that place  & school. I'm fed up with it _all_ &......I'm tired of hiding it."

Sehun hushed for a moment, noticing of how distraught the girl beside him was. Swallowing the lump stuck in between his throat, he listened to her for what she had to say.

".....Always fucking covering it with lies, it's embarrassing. But I can't do anything about it." Amara finished slowly, leaning back against the juniper bench. "I'm basically a marionette. Might as well cut the strings & run away. Seems right."

Sehun fought with himself. Back & forth with his heart & mind, whether he should interfere in this situation for a while. He knew all along her drunkard father was the one who gave her the bruises & more but knew he wasn't in the place to do anything. Amara though, was something different. He knew what she's been through & could empathize with the girl. It all hit close to home. And she finally came clean to him. It must've taken valor.

That's all it took.

"You know," he started with a brief pause. "I've been in the same situation as you back in my mother land. I also lived in abusive home until I was 18. I had to endure it, y'know? Because I believed I couldn't do anything about it while I was there, so I kept shut. I was just like you. The thing is, I did run away. And I can say it was one of the most exciting yet confusing experiences ever. Look where it got me."

Turning to his right, he extended his flushed fingers onto the girl's hair, taking the undone ribbons & tying them into a knot. "If I may add my few cents considering my own life, I'd say it's a good thing you told someone. I missed that chance. Doesn't it feel like a weight off your shoulders, Amara?"

Amara was baffled at the revelation of Sehun's past. It was too much for her to process but managed to nod in response to his last question. She almost felt a bit more lighter. She was relieved she told Sehun, & even surprised.

"As much as you want to leave, don't yet. Life happens & stuff turns around. Hang on a little more." His silvery voice paused after a while. "If it's any consolation, I'm here. You can be yourself around me. All your problems & victories, tell me them."

Amara's eyes followed him as he got up from the bench & faced her. Putting one hand in his pocket, he shrugged with his dark eyes never leaving hers. " _I_ can be your home. Only for the night if you want, so you don't have to be alone."

".....Not sure if you're serious or not, but don't be surprised if I knock at your door in the middle of the night." Amara closed her eyes as she stood up beside him, trying to conceive her excitement that her lips were trembling to show. "Not like I've got something to loose."

As they both began to walk, Amara looked back at Sehun's words about waiting. _I'll almost be of age soon, might as well since I've made it all this way. I've got to think it through._ She made a mental note to control herself better for the future.

"And if you seem really tired, I'll ask you how your day was."

After spending the rest of the day eating soft ice cream from the parlor near the park & exchanging laughs, before it became too late the two decided it was time to go. Secretly they didn't want to part but it must be done; so Amara already had a thought for when nightfall appeared, glancing over at Sehun's face that always managed to give her butterflies.

"Do you have the time?" Amara asked Sehun casually with her hands inside her dress' pockets feeling a slight chill.

Lifting up his wrist, Sehun replied, "5 minutes from 6."

"Really?!?" Feeling the tension inside her arise, she shook her head. "I, uh, I gotta go. I'll see you later Hunhun." Was the last thing she said to him, giving a weak smile & turning her back to run on her heels.

Feeling that usual adrenaline run through her vain with the wind hitting her face, she ran back home with all the courage she had. Amara wanted to walk home with Sehun but couldn't, there was always a risk that her father would catch them & the clock was ticking.

_Nice things never last._

As soon as she made it home the girl was interrogated by her father, per usual.

On the worn out burgundy couch, Amara sat on her hands whilst looking up at his tired face. Her eyes followed his every move, with the silence after each question eating away at her.

"And what were you doing at the park?"

"I just spent my time thinking." She replied, with his eyes burning onto hers. Instead of it being like the previous times, she didn't flinch nor budge.

"About what?" His voice was stern, "That neighbor?"

"Of course _not_." Defending herself, she furrowed her brows, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. And I don't intend to."

Her father stood before her with arms crossed over his chest, making sure she wasn't running words through her mouth. "I hope your telling the truth. If I ever find you with him again, the punishment will be worse than the last."

She nodded, having a slight fear. As the moment passed in nail-bitting silence, Amara was ordered by her father to go upstairs & get ready for dinner.

She did as he said, heading slowly up the stairs.

◛ ࿐*:･

The creamy moonlight shafts it's way into Amara's open window through the night. With that luminous beam she stares up at the sky leaning against the window, various ideas swimming in her mind.

Everyone–well, _mostly_ everyone–was in their own calm slumber hugging pillows imagining a significant other. It was late into the night but Amara didn't want to go sleep.

As an idea popped into her mind from earlier, she buttoned up her pajama shirt & made sure her room's door was securely locked. It wasn't her first time crawling out of the window in the middle of the night & successfully landing onto the ground swiftly. She's done it countless times for her best friend Hyojong. Mastered the art of it she did, for her father had never caught the feline-like Amara for years. It was one of those things that managed to make her feel excited yet afraid.

Closing the rusted iron gate behind her, the girl felt the rush resurface throughout her as she scurried; pushing open the gate of her neighbor's, she tip-toed onto the alabaster porch, noticing a lampshade still burning brightly just beside the door. From the corner of her eyes she saw the lights from inside the house on, the windows closed.

Amara knocked onto the door, her dainty-fingers resounding against the wood faintly. _Once & twice_, feeling the knots inside her stomach tighten with each second.

Beginning to have doubts increase each second, Amara came to the realization maybe she was finally going crazy. But should she even care? She needs someone, a listener to hear her complain about life & who could understand the struggles, but also laugh when she says cheesy jokes. Her mind though, was telling her otherwise, _you're going too far._

Amara's feet glued onto place anxiously, yet determined to stay.

 _Just what do I have to loose_ , she reminded herself, _nobody dies a virgin. We're all fucked by the world anyways!_

Just as Amara's opposing thoughts ran through her mind, the honeyed voice of the neighbor bursted her bubble at the perfect time.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling extra-depressed today, yay.


	6. ≡ 4; heroin

**[3rd]**

During midday Sehun sat composed, with that usual poise manner as he flipped through the folder given to him by the person next to him.

With the sheer curtains blowing slightly at the dry wind, the man named Jongin puffed on the Parliament complaining how the weather was being ridiculous recently. Leaning against the couch, he was met by sunlight surpassing the window hitting his back. The man swung his upper leg impatiently.

"Is this all, Jongin?" Sehun asked, scanning the first page filled with Jongin's messy writing before closing the folder shut.

"Yeah. This time it's for Baekhyun. You know Baekhyun, right?"

Sehun nodded his head affirmatively. Reaching over as Jongin began, he compressed the cigarette into ashtray.

"He's a big-shot so it's gotta be done right. This old bastard is trying to start-up a little business & it's making Baekhyun nervous. He doesn't need the heat." Jongin's eyes traveled to Sehun, wondering if he'll accept the deal. "Will you do it?"

"You know me, of course I will."

"Great. It's settled then." Jongin immediately stood up, brushing his fingers through his brown hair. "Let's get out of here now, it's fucking hot."

Sehun laughed at his friend's attitude, placing the folder under the magazines on the coffee table.

"Why don't you leave this cheap town?" Jongin mentioned it for the dozenth time, always with indifference. Sehun was used to it at this point. "It's freakishly small & all the fiends live here. They'll rob your house soon, it's the only decent looking one here left—"

Upon hearing his friend's suggestion, Sehun quickly rejected by cutting him off. "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Sehun shrugged & turned to Jongin. "And I think Vivi does a good job of protecting the house anyways."

He laughed at Sehun's words. It doesn't get any better than this. "Hell, you both gotten used to pissing in the dark."

"It's a gift you know!"

Despite the light-atmosphere, Jongin didn't take it that way. _Take your time_ , Jongin thought as he followed Sehun holding the Parliament in-between his fingers, _Someday you'll leave this trash. After you don't know how to waste the money you're drowning in._

Squinting, being greeted by the harsh rays, Jongin cursed under his breath. "Jesus Christ, this heat." Taking hurried steps down the stairs he followed Sehun towards the black car. Feeling lightly across the Chevy Malibu's shiny coat which searingly gleamed, he took a look at himself from the glass window. The man was an egoist, devoting most of his time carousing when he wasn't doing deals & shooting up to 3 grams. Aside from his looks, he thought from the start he had nothing going on for him.

As he admired himself nonchalantly taking charming regard of the reflection the window shown, he notice a pink folded piece of paper just below the car seat. His eyes were set on it, until Sehun's hand reached out for it.

"What is that?" Jongin with interest leaned towards Sehun as soon as he sat down almost immediately on the scorching seat. Trying to get a glimpse of the paper Sehun held close to his face, he wasn't budging. Sehun's face grew florid as he blinked, trying to make sure what he read wasn't his eyes playing games.

❝pick me up after school, you can  
  be my baby. maybe  we could go  
  somewhere,  get   a little  crazy.❞

"For fucks sake, let me see!" Jongin pulled on Sehun's arm, as he grew more curious about the piece of paper. He wondered what would've made his pensive face so full of color in an instant.

After a few moments of silence, Sehun cleared his throat before swiftly closing the paper. Slipping it into his pocket, he knew it must've been Amara. _Who else could it be?_ He tried to not think about it much for now,  & turned on the engine. "...It's nothing." He lied trying to brush it off, which was very well obvious to his friend.

"Sure." Jongin decided to let it go as it was Sehun he was talking to. The man doesn't really say much about things he doesn't want people to know, which was frequent. He doesn't change his mind once it's set. "Let's just go with Kyungsoo already. My needle weeps." Rolling down the window, Jongin closed his eyes as soon as the wind hit his sun-kissed skin.

During the drive, Sehun couldn't help but think about the piece of paper. He had trouble putting it in the back of his mind, which is something that rarely happened. He usually knew how to compose himself, to never stray away from it. In his defense, this was different – _or_ at least – it made him feel different. The way the fine inked lines were placed playfully next to each other almost coaxing on the pink paper made Sehun unconsciously faint smile.

"Something 'bout this weather has made these kids go crazy." Sehun spoke under his breath.

Jongin turned to him unsure of what Sehun just meant; he was busy smoking & eyeing the lush women as they passed by.

◛ ࿐*:･

Hyojong leaned against the lockers, unable to suppress a heaving sigh that fell off his lips. With arms crossed he stared the girl before him with hooded eyes, waking up from his slumber. He took notice of how the girl smiled at some secret, her cheeks turning strawberry ice cream when she shoved her books inside the locker. It made him want to know why was she so adamant, making the boy engrossed. "What's up?" Hyojong finally spoke up, trying to sound casual yet inevitably, curious.

Her smile went awash, as her eyes turned up to him give a soft response. "Nothing in particular." Amara finally smirked, pulling Hyojong in. She turned around swiftly on her heels after shutting the locker with the boy following behind her closely. His eyes never strayed from her dainty figure, wondrous.

"What d—do you mean?" He stammered against the wave of students. His heart was acting up again as he cursed under his breath, feeling the thunderous palpation in his chest whenever the girl brushed up on his arm. And secretly he liked it just a little _too_ much. "W—we're going to check on the plant together, aren't we?"

"I'm not certain I can today, Hyojong." Amara raised her voice slightly among the others, snaking her way behind to find & pull the boy's hand so he wouldn't get lost. Her smile reappeared on her lips as she felt his warm hand quiver under her grasp. Amara knew Hyojong was just like her: _italic yet **bold** in certain ways that were a rarity shown only to the obliged._ The number wasn’t vast.

After reaching the entrance the two went off to the side of the stairs, glancing around for a moment. "Wait, what are we looking for?" Hyojong asked, realizing he was searching for something. Amara didn't respond, only scanned the area biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Her stomach was forming another knot with nervousness crashing against her shoes, but she paid no heed to it.

"Oh!" Amara felt a burst of relief as her hazel eyes met the far too familiar car that she rode in a couple of days ago. She found herself smiling wildly like a child, spinning to Hyojong & cupping his puzzled face in her hands. Her words faltered, excited. "H—Hyojong! I must go but tomorrow we'll check on your plant, I promise! I’ll give you a call!" Without waiting for a response from him, she tiptoed to give him a chaste peck before turning around in a flash.

The blonde was stunned at her actions, gazing at Amara's ribbons in her hair playing with the wind as she ran across the grassy field. He never left her, curious when she neared a car that wasn't her father's or anyone he knew. He shoved his hand in his pocket with a tinge of jealously, until being pushed to the side by passersby. Sighing through his nose, Hyojong turned around walking to the library as a means to distract himself.

Meanwhile anticipation ran in the Amara's veins, going faster with each step she took. Once she neared the dark car, she bent down slightly, meeting those leather black eyes. “So you really came!”

“Why wouldn’t I? Maybe I could help you with _homework_.” There was a teasing tone in his voice, making Amara squirm in her skin  & lips twitch. “Oh boo-hoo.” She rolled her eyes, opening the car door. “In case you’re too old & forgot, I want to go somewhere crazy. So take me.”

“Do your parents know you’re going out with your attractive neighbor?” Sehun turned to her as she sat in the passenger’s seat. Amara shifted towards him before breathing heavily. “No but I’ve concluded it’s more fun without permission. I thought you of all people would know, _home for the night_.” She was brighter than any sun he could ever have imagined.

“Alright. You caught me.” Sehun admitted in defeat with a smile, he faced the road with hands firmly onto the wheel. “Anywhere in mind?”

“....Far away from here preferably.”

Sehun took Amara to the lovely Sunflower Park just on the other side of town, the fashionable one. The flower beds were always tended each afternoon, the sun hit the park in a feathery way & the melodious tunes were that of the humming birds. It brought an airy tranquility to it all. “It’s not crazy, with loud music & flashing lights, but still alright.” Amara leaned against the park bench, admiring the breathtaking view.

“Sometimes you need to stop for a moment to breathe in the air, y'know?” He turned to her, wondering if she'd agree. "Just enjoy the calmness while you can from a day."

“I suppose you’re right...” Amara glances over at Sehun, seeing his silhouette shine. “But I still think a little party would’ve been fun.”

◛ ࿐*:･

The sun was setting too quickly, Amara thought as she looked throughout the rolled-down window. Her face was met by the cool wind, enjoying the silent ambiance for once as she took to account Sehun’s words. Even if it was just for a moments-last.

“Drop me off at the corner store, yeah?” She shifted in place, almost flustered to speak up amidst the quiet drive. “Every Friday I get the groceries so I kinda have to.”

“That's fine. I’ll wait—“

“No you won’t.” Amara cut him off, then quickly apologizing afterwards. “...It’s just, I think I’ll walk home from there. My dad will kill me if he sees us together again.” Amara grinned shyly at him, hoping he wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

After a few moments, he sighed. Sehun gave into the girl. He was undeniably worried for her safety but had a feeling she’s been doing most things herself, alone most of her life. And that didn’t settle well within him. So he did drop her off at the run-down corner store. Before she got off, she lightly give him a quick kiss on cheek. “That jean jacket really suits you, you should wear it more often. I’ll see you later, alright?” She ran away from the car without awaiting a response, hiding her florid face. And into the store she went trying to make her grin disappear by patting her reddened cheeks. As innocent as the small act was, she had an unconscious attraction pushing the limits & seemingly getting away with it, _literally_.

The young cashier eyed the teen as she entered, almost intrigued by her flustered face. But he was soon brought back from his small daze as a child stood before she cashier, with her chocolate ice-cream cone. She lifted her head, eager as she dropped the only 50¢ she had on top of the paring counter.

Heading to the back, Amara opened the freezer & picked out two cartons of organic milk. As she held the cartons in one arm, she slowly headed to the sweets aisle. Her eyes darted all over the place for a good minute, noticing no one was there & heard the cashier was on the phone. Swiftly, she stuck her hand inside the round jar of Buckeye & took a handful in her left. Amara shoved it into her skirt's pocket instinctively. She took another glance when she was done, then continued to her grocery shopping duties. She took her time, seeming as it was only 5:30 P.M according to the store clock.

Amara held the brown paper bag with both her hands as she headed out the store. She lowered her arms, trying to get a better view of the street. The last thing she needed was to trip on the sidewalk & ruin her family's food supplies for the week. She paced hurriedly nonetheless, shaking her head as strands of hair hit her face.

She hummed a tune, Connie Francis’ _My Happiness_ as she enjoyed the sky turning to a pink-blue. At some point a thought ran through her mind of what Sehun would say about the sky. _Maybe he’d make some sort of religious analogy of it, or some shit like that._ She shouldn’t help but scoff at her tongue-in-cheek impression of the idea.

And she crossed the empty streets, turning left-to-right making sure no car was passing by. Oddly, it wasn’t like every other Friday. It felt eerie even. The silence was something she tried ignoring about but couldn’t help but wonder about it. Usually there’d be drunkards on the corners trying to flirt with anything functional from the waist down & hear people yell within their homes to their lover. Swallowing her saliva, Amara deeply breathed & quickened her pace.

In the wind she could see two strange looking cars parked messily just in front of her house. And that’s when Amara sensed something was wrong. She crossed the street as she slowed down, noticing those cars looked awfully familiar. They were black with tinted windows. _The ones they catch the druggies with._ Hugging onto the bag tighter than she should’ve, she eyed the cars as she went closer towards it all.

Once her eyes met with her own raided home, she instantly felt her entire body tense. It only took a few glances as she past by her home – trying her best to not turn her head – to realize what was happening. There was pooled blood which trailed at the iron gate leading into the crushed door, where two men stood beside it, almost guarding the place.

“Fuck! Fuck! You could’ve at least killed him inside, you prick!” A plangent voice full of anger ringed in Amara’s ears. It came from inside her home. “And you killed this bitch in the kitchen, _how delightful_.”

She felt her vision blur as tears brimmed her eyes, & tried supporting herself with shaky knees. Amara loosened her grip on the bag she held, lowering her head. She didn’t need to see more. Striding, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her; Amara wasn’t sure if it was one of the men guarding the place or the eyes of God himself. Just _watching_ her, wondering what her next move would be.

It physically pained her, moving past her home as if she didn’t know it. Yet if she did one single step wrong, her life would be in danger.

By default, once Amara opened the white gate of her neighbor’s she bit down her bottom lip to prevent her sobs from being caught. It was slightly easy in the beginning, until she reached the porch. Her hair covered her face enough so the men couldn’t see; even then, she was too terrified to breathe. The tears ran down her cheeks as she strode towards the porch.

She tried to find the power within herself, she really did, taking deep breaths from her chest. It didn’t help at all, instead she reached up her shaking hand to knock. At first it was rather faint, almost erratically beg through her dry mouth “....P—please o—o—open the door...” She stops for a moment, then knocks again. Harshly, her knuckles burned from the contact. “...Pl—please, p—please...open..the damn _door_....” Her last words strung into small cursed whimpers, shutting her glassy eyes to feel her cheeks drench in tears.

At last, Amara’s ears perked up as she heard the door unlock. She looked up, instantly meeting those leather black eyes of Sehun’s again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mobster Jongin's first appearance, yay. I’ll try to update quickly but don’t count on it :v


End file.
